Playable Races
Andran * Age. ''' Andrans reach adulthood in their late teens and generally live less than a century. * '''Alignment. Andrans tend toward no particular alignment. The best and the worst are found among them. * Size. Andrans vary in height and build, from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Cessian * Ability Score Increase. Two different ability scores of your choice increase by 1. * Skills. '''You gain proficiency in one skill of your choice. * '''Feat. '''You gain one feat of your choice. * '''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Cessian. Ilian * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Natural Athlete. 'You have proficiency in the Athletics skill. * '''Mountain Born. '''You're acclimated to high altitude, including elevations above 20,000 feet. You're also naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in chapter 5 of the ''Dungeon Master's Guide. * '''Ilian Training. '''You have proficiency with round shields, bucklers, and spears. Attacks you make with a spear deal 1d10 damage, instead of the normal 1d8, if you are wielding a shield. * '''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Ilian. Akanese * Ability Score Increase. '''Your Dexterity, Constitution, and Intelligence scores each increase by 1. * '''Akanese Training. '''You are proficient with two martial weapons of your choice and with light armor. * '''Equestrian Training. '''You have advantage on any ability checks or saving throws made to control or stay on a horse. Additionally, it costs you only 5 feet of movement to mount or dismount a horse. * '''Saving Face. '''The Akan are careful not to show weakness in front of their allies, for fear of losing status. If you miss with an attack roll or fail an ability check or a saving throw, you can gain a bonus to the roll equal to the number of allies you can see within 30 feet of you (maximum bonus of +5). Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * '''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Akanese. Variant: Child of the Moon * Nationality. Choose whether you are Cessian, Ilian, or Akanese. You gain all the racial traits of your chosen nationality except for the Ability Score Increase. * Lunar Affinity. '''You were born with a special affinity for 1 of the 8 moons. Choose a moon from the table below, and gain the associated benefits. You know the cantrip listed on the table and your spellcasting ability for it is the mental score for which you get an increase. Your special trait is only available to you while your chosen moon is in the sky above you, whether or not you can see it. The physical characteristics are ''not ''optional. Variant: Boiler * '''Nationality. Choose whether you are Cessian, Ilian, or Akanese. You gain all the racial traits of your chosen nationality except for the Ability Score Increase. * Ability Score Increase. '''Your Strength and Constitution scores each increase by 2. Your Wisdom and Intelligence scores each decrease by 1. * '''Blood Cursed. '''You have a curse that was bestowed on andrans in the ancient times. Each time you get angry, your blood boils and pops your vessels, staining your skin red. The more often you get angry, the further the curse progresses. Some choose to embrace the curse, others try their best to keep their anger under control to try to slow the symptoms. * '''Short Tempered. '''The curse that befalls you infests your mind, making you quick to anger. Any time you take damage, you will need to make a DC 12 Wisdom saving throw that you can choose to fail. On a failed save, the curse takes hold within you and your blood begins to boil. The redness of your skin intensifies for the next minute and you gain the following qualities during that time: ** You take 1 unresistable damage at the beginning of your turn. This damage increases to 1d4 at 5th level, 1d8 at 11th level, and 1d12 at 17th level. ** On your turn, you must choose to take an action that has the potential to deal damage to a creature or object. ** You have advantage on melee attacks. ** You can dash as a bonus action. ** When you deal damage to a creature's Vitality, you regain hitpoints equal to the damage you dealt. ** When you land the killing blow on the creature that made your blood boil, you regain hitpoints equal to your level and your hit point maximum increases by the same amount until the end of your next long rest. * After 1 minute has passed, your blood calms even if your emotions don't. Once this trait has been used, it can't be used again until you complete a short or long rest. Lost Soul * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Constitution score increases by 2, your Strength score increases by 1, and your Charisma score decreases by 1. * '''Failed Witch's Pet. '''You were created when a witch attempted to create an undead servant by pulling a soul from the Deep. To the witch's dismay, your soul was too powerful and you broke free of its control. You have no memory of your former life. * '''Undead. '''You are undead. Because of this, you do not require food, drink, air, or sleep. You do still require rests for the purpose of regaining use of certain traits and class features, but you don't need to sleep during the rest. Additionally, you have resistance to poison damage. * '''Undead Fortitude. '''When damage from a damage type other than radiant reduces you to 0 hit points, you can make a Constitution saving throw with a DC equal to 5 + the damage taken. On a success, you drop to 1 hit point instead. * '''Stench. '''Any creature that starts its turn within 5 feet of you must succeed on a Constitution saving throw (with a DC equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier) or take 1d4 poison damage and be poisoned until the start of its next turn. * '''Detachable Parts. '''If you have the means to do so, you can remove a part of your body. While separated from you, the body part remains functional and under your control. While you're missing a body part, you take 1 unresistable damage at the start of your turn until you use an action to reattach it. You or an ally can make a DC 12 medicine check to stop this damage. * '''Language. '''You can speak, read, and write one language of your choice. Elf * '''Age. An elf begins its life after 120 years of maturing in a pod that grows from its parents' tree. When it emerges, it is at physical maturity. An elf enjoys around 500 years of life before it will need to find a partner with whom to become a new tree. * Alignment. Elves value the forests they live in above all else. Most prefer not to be tied down by civilization and its laws. Due to their free spirited nature, elves tend toward chaotic alignments. Elves also make a point to preserve life, only choosing to kill when absolutely necessary. * Size. Elves range from under 5 feet to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. * Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception skill. * Human Plant. As a plant, you can sustain yourself through photosynthesis. When you have access to moonlight, you don't require food. Decid * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2 and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Decid Weapon Training. '''You have proficiency with the quarterstaff, sling, shortbow, and longbow. * '''Fleet of Foot. '''Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. * '''Speech of Beast and Leaf. '''You have the ability to communicate in a limited manner with beasts and plants. They can understand the meaning of your words, though you have no special ability to understand them in return. You have advantage on all Charisma checks you make to influence them. * '''Language. '''You can speak, read, and write Decidan. Conifer * '''Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2 and your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Cantrip. '''You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. * '''Conifer Mental Defense. You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. * Languages. '''You can speak, read, and write Conish and one other language of your choice. Sequoy * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Strength score increases by 2 and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * '''Size. You're taller than other types of elves, coming in between 6 and 8 feet tall. Regardless, your size is medium. * Powerful Build. '''You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * '''Take Root. As a bonus action on your turn, you can cause roots that emerge from your feet to grip the ground. While rooted, your movement speed becomes 0 and you can't benefit from any bonuses to your speed. Until you choose to remove the roots as a bonus action, you cannot be moved from your space. At the start of each of your turns while rooted, you gain a number of temporary hit points equal to your level. Any remaining temporary hit points are lost when you remove the roots. * Language. '''You can speak, read, and write Decidan or Conish. Basid * '''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2 and your Charisma score increases by 1. * Superior Darkvision. 'Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. * '''Brightmoon Sensitivity. '''You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct brightmoon light. * '''Basid Poison Magic. '''You know the ''poison spray cantrip. You can also cast the ray of sickness ''and ''sleep ''spells once each with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''stinking cloud spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * '''Poison Sap. Once per day, you can collect enough sap from your own secretions to create a single vial of basic poison. * Language. You can speak, read, and write Labrinthian. Stoneforged * Age. Stoneforged are built to last about 100 years before they should be decommissioned. * Alignment. Most stoneforged are lawful, having been created to fulfill a particular role in society. * Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Built to Craft. You are proficient in one trade of your choice. You have a +15 bonus to quality rolls in the trade you learn with this trait. * Stoneforged Resilience. '''You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance to poison damage. * '''Natural Armor. You have a +1 bonus to AC due to your thick, stone like skin. * Languages. '''You can speak, read, and write one language of your choice. * '''Precious Eyes. '''When a stoneforged is made, two gemstones must be placed into its eye sockets. These stones channel mana from one of the 8 moons to power the stoneforged. Depending on what gemstones were used for your eyes, you will have different properties as described on the table below. Dwarf * '''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2 and your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Size. 'The normal sized stoneforged stand a bit shorter than andrans, between 4 and 5 feet tall. Your size is medium. * '''Speed. '''Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * '''Expert Crafter. '''You gain a +15 bonus to all quality rolls in addition to your bonus from ''Built to Craft. Giant * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Strength score increases by 2 and your Constitution score increases by 1. * '''Size. Giant stoneforged are built taller and stronger. You stand between 7 and 9 feet tall and weight upwards of 300 pounds. Your size is medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Powerful Build. '''You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Gnome * '''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2 and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Size. '''Gnome stoneforged are between 3 and 4 feet tall and average around 50 pounds. Your size is small. * '''Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Flexible. '''You are built to be able to squeeze into and maneuver in tight spaces. You aren't slowed down by moving through a tight space and you can attack or take actions unimpeded while in one. Additionally, you have advantage on ability checks or saving throws made to escape from a grapple or restraint. Tusker * '''Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. * Speed. '''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * '''Age. A tusker reaches adulthood around 13 and are rather short lived, with their eldest living into their 50's. * Alignment. Tuskers wander through the harshest desert in the known world. They value individual strength and success over altruism or law and most won't hesitate to step on others for personal gain. Because of this, they tend towards evil alignments. * Language. '''You can speak, read, and write Tuskan. * '''Desert Born. You're acclimated to hot temperatures and limited resources. You're naturally adapted to hot climates, as described in chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master's Guide. Additionally, you can survive twice as long as other races without food and/or water. * Magic Aversion. '''Tuskers are unable to properly harness mana and tend to avoid it. Those who do try to cast spells take on a risk in exchange for a possible great reward. Any time you cast a spell, roll a d8 and consult the table below. Male * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Strength score increases by 1. * '''Size. Male tuskers stand much taller than their female counterparts. The shortest males are 6 feet tall, with the tallest topping out above 8 feet. Your size is medium. * Dominance. As a male tusker, you take great pride in displays of dominance, especially when there are others around to watch. When you reduce a creature to 0 hit points, you gain a number of temporary hitpoints equal to the number of people within 60 feet of you who saw the act. * Bull Rush. '''If you use more than 30 feet of movement on a turn to charge directly towards a creature, you can make a gore attack with your tusks as a bonus action. ** ''Gore. Melee Weapon Attack:'' Add your Strength modifier and proficiency bonus to your attack roll, reach 5 ft., one target. ''Hit: ''1d8 + your Strength modifier piercing damage and the target is knocked prone. Female * '''Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Size. '''Female tuskers have shorter, curvy builds, standing from 4.5 to 5.5 feet tall. Your size is medium. * '''Temptress' Tongue. You have proficiency in the Persuasion skill and you have advantage on Persuasion checks made to entice an individual who would generally be attracted to females. * Mana Deflection. When you are targeted by a spell, you can use your reaction to cause the spell to redirect to a different target of your choice within 30 feet of you. Once you have used this trait, you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. * Mana Siphon. When you are targeted by a spell that deals damage, you can use your reaction to pull the spell's mana into yourself. When you do so, you and only you take damage from the spell if it had multiple targets and you regain an expended spell slot of a level equal to or lower than the level of the spell you siphoned. Siphoning mana from a spell in this way causes the spell to deal its maximum damage to you. Drakeblood * Ability Score Increase. '''Your Charisma score increases by 1. * '''Age. Young drakebloods grow quickly. They walk hours after hatching, attain the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3, and reach adulthood by 10. They live to be around 60. * Alignment. Drakebloods tend to follow the alignment of their dragon parent. Consult the Draconic Ancestry ''table for information. * '''Speed.' Your base walking speed is 30 feet and you have a fly speed of 30 feet. * Damage Resistance. You have resistance to the damage type associated with your draconic ancestry. * Languages. '''You can speak, read, and write Draconic and one other language of your choice. * '''Draconic Ancestry. '''You are the direct descendant of a dragon. Choose one type of dragon from the ''Draconic Ancestry ''table. *A drakeblood born from a life dragon manipulates life magic with its breathe weapon or bite. A creature affected by the breath weapon of a life dragonknight can't regain hit points until the end of its next turn. A creature affect by the bite of a life drakeling can't regain hit points for 1 minute. A life drakeblood has resistance to necrotic damage. Dragonknight * '''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. * Size. '''Dragonknights are taller and heavier than andrans, standing well over 6 feet tall and averaging almost 250 pounds. Your size is medium. * '''Breath Weapon. '''You can use your action to exhale destructive energy. Your draconic ancestry determines the size, shape, and damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 6d6 at 16th level. * '''Dragonknight Training. '''Dragonknights are trained in the use of a variety of weapons and armor. You have proficiency with all armor and 5 simple or martial weapons of your choice. Drakeling * '''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * Size. '''Drakelings are between 3 and 4 feet tall and weigh between 35 and 50 pounds. Your size is small. * '''Bite Attack. The power of your mother dragon flows through you and can be utilized in a bite attack. As an action, you can make an attack roll against a creature within 5 feet of you. Add your Dexterity modifier and proficiency bonus to the roll. On a hit, you deal 1 piercing damage + 3d6 damage of the type associated with your draconic ancestry. The damage increases to 4d6 at 6th level, 6d6 at 11th level, and 8d6 at 16th level. * '''Nimbleness. '''You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours.